Don't You Remember
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: After four months of relationship with Thor, brought the princess new life ahead. But when she got home back in the Underworld and heard one song, it reminded her of everything. It reminded her of her broken heart. Behind the shadows, her first love came to be with her once more. One last time.Luke Castellan.


_Disclaimer: I only own the my character and the song and lyrics belongs to Adele Nothing more._

_A/N: A angst fic continuing on Princess Sephany's relationships._

_Warning: If you don't like OC's then I suggest to not read further._

* * *

_When will I see you ag-_

" Apollo, why are you doing this to me? Haven't you got enough?!" She chokes a sob as she stopped the next track. _Fudge_. It was another song of Adele and her songs are the best.

_Thor why!? _She looked up the ceiling. Thor loved her songs as well, especially that _: Set fire to the rain_ track of hers whom he never gets over until now. She sighed. She should've known the playlist she's been on. Glad that she is in the underworld at the moment and that Thor haven't seen the expression of her face. The pain and sadness combined. It was her songs, they tell everything. Every other song of Adele seems to be her life. She flopped against the wall, sliding down.

_You are getting your own Ipod, Odinson. _She closed her eyes at the brief moment.

"Why did you stop it?" Started a voice from just a distance, the voice was so familiar that Seph's eyes flew open at once.

_Luke._ Her mind calls his name and she was right. Just a distance, Luke Castellan, in a white shirt and loose pants, is approaching. Luke doesn't wait for an answer and kneeled in front of her; giving one of his mischievous smiles that made Seph shudder.

_Oh gods Luke, it's been awhile. Schist. You have beautiful eyes. I missed you. _Her mind yells as Luke cups the side of her face. She did not take notice as she rested her face on it slowly closing her eyes. Her subconscious is nearly giving up, but she can't bring them to her mouth. It was just wrong to say those things now or so she thought. She was engaged with Thor.

Luke chuckled.

" I missed you too Babe." He said.

There was this tension between them and she wanted to break it.

"Oh Luke." Finally she spoke in a broken tone. The tension seems to ease a bit. She opens her eyes and it settles again on his blue ones. Those eyes she missed them.

Luke slips his hand to hold hers, their fingers intertwined. He gave a low chuckle that seems to mean that he has gain a bit of success when he did.

"You're here." She amused. _He's real. This is not an allusion. _She gave frail smile. He's here.

Luke slowly pulls her up. The space between them closed, and she can feel his chest weaved against her own. She tried not to look up. His breath caught just on the side of her face. She was so close to breaking down. So close. _Oh Luke._

It was then he tilted her chin; lips brushing lightly and their nose touch, their eyes in contact-His blue ones over her fiery ones. Like the sky. Fudge stop thinking. She cursed again. She should stop this. Comparing his eyes on Thor's eyes, saying they are like the sky.

But only she can tell the difference.

"Stop thinking." He said. He is reading her mind or is that he just knew of her so well? She can feel his lips move as he speaks against that she gave up.

She crushed her lips against his and she can feel him respond well .His arms sliding down her flanks and slowly locking her in place. He was warm and alive. She wraps her arms around him like a drowning person, desperate of him. Never in her life was she this submissive to a person like it was her lifeline.

Their lips moved against each other in a perfect, synchronised dance, now slow and soft. He licks her lower lip and nibbles. She slips her tongue in and made way with him or it was the other way around. Their kisses turn frantic but Luke dominates. She willed herself to give up again. When her head started to tilt on the side, Luke pulls away.

She gave a whimper at the loss of contact. _Schist! You're so nasty. So nasty. _Her mind rants at him. She can't help but think they are so good like this together. Him, the stealer of her first kiss, knows every inch of her mouth.

Luke chuckled and leans a forehead against hers. He looked over her Ipod and the sound system it was attached.

" Play." He commands the system. The intro starts and she cringes. _How did he know?_

"Sephany, everything I want to say is in this song. Listen to it and remember me always." He says clearly choking a sob. His hold tightens around her as they slowly started to sway in place.

_When will I see you again?_

_You left with no goodbye_

_Not a single a word was said._

Her breath hitched at the words as Luke hold became even tighter. True, it has been awhile since that Death of Doors incident. Oh there so much to say back then but he died on her once again.

It hurts even more to bring to thought that she watched him die yet she did nothing to help but cry.

_No final kiss to seal anything_

_I had no idea of the state we were in._

Everything about their relationship was complicated. She clings tightly at him. No final kiss, it was true. She's engaged now, yet she always ends giving up on Luke.

_I know I have a fickle heart_

_And a bitterness and a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head._

Luke tilted her chin and she met his gaze. He was tearing up and she can't bare manly tears. So pure are they. And as she listened to the words of the song, it had struck her deep. She was fickle and so was he. If he wasn't, he wouldn't come back. He wouldn't be there with her in his arms enfold around her tight.

_But don't you remember_

He gave out a sob it was audible enough over the song. She looked at him. He was breaking down.

_Don't you remember_

_The reason you loved me before_

_Baby, please remember me once more_

She whimpered at the words. It was wrong, she remember him. She cannot forget him. Her memories of him was far too strong to let go and fade.

"Luke,I- ." she tried to speak but Luke hushed her with a light kiss and tilt her chin up to have her fiery eyes stare at him. She tears up more when he started to sing frailly with the song, singing to her.

_When was the last time_

_You thought of me_

_Oh have you completely erased me from your memory_

_I often think about where I went wrong_

_The more I do the less I know_

He knows his faults. They both know.

If he only listened to her, to his friends.

If only he wasn't that stupid enough.

If only he didn't left her for the Andromeda and go on his stupid ways.

They would be together.

_I know I have a fickle heart_

_And a bitterness and a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head_

"Sephany I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he cried. She joins his tears and their embrace tightens. He sobs against her neck. She can feel the hot tears dripping on her collarbones.

_But don't you remember_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before_

_Baby, please remember me once more_

"I can't have myself to just forget you Babe. I just can't. I can't go." He insisted. She breathed heavily.

" I regret letting you go." He paused, only tears streaking down his face. Her eyes widen with shock with the news that had sunk. Her breath was caught on her throat as tears kept falling. After brief moment, she pounds her knuckles to him.

_Gave you the space so you could breathe,_

_I kept my distance so you would be free,_

_And hope that you find the missing piece,_

_To bring you back to me,_

"Einai ilithios! Vlacas!" she cursed in Greek but Luke understands every word. She's saying he's stupid and an idiot. It hurts him but it was true.

" You made me fall in love to someone I barely know! How could you do this to me?! I love you!" She yelled. There was so much pain in her heart. So much she's breaking down. Luke cups her face close to him. Breathing hard.

"I love you too, that's why I'm doing this!" He exclaimed. She sobs holding his hands.

"And now you're telling me you regret it?" she yelled as tears streamed down her cheek. " We could be together. You and I! I would-

"WE CAN'T!" he pressed his forehead against her and holds her close as he can. " It hurts me to let you go. But we can't be together." He sobs.

She screamed at him, never stopping to pound his chest. He is frustrating. Her mind was raging with thoughts both anger and frustration mixed with pain and confusion.

"I-I thought cooling off with you would work. And you'll come back to me."

" Didn't I?" in her sob she gave a frail smile. " Haven't I, always?" she continued but now stopping her hands that pounds on his chest. Both lost in their stares, both desperate of each other.

_Why don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before_

_Baby, please remember me you used to love me._

"Oh babe, I love you." Luke kisses her, now even slower and innocent. She responds as she cups his cheek and leans back as he gently deepens the kiss.

"You're still stupid." she said as she breaks their kiss. Luke chuckles and gave one last shot and pecks another kiss on her lips.

"We've established that before right?" he replied, slightly laughing.

"Shut up Luke." And she embraces him slowly, feeling his body against hers for she will miss him more than she could bargain for.

"S'agapo prinsipika mou." said Luke stroking her ebony hair.

" I love you my princess" he repeated and Seph can't help but smile at his words.

"I love you more." She whispers.

_When will I see you again….._

* * *

_A/N: Did it touch your feels? Leave a review!_

_-Seph _


End file.
